


Goldenrod Daycare: Waiting for You

by Kenzie_chan



Series: Goldenrod Daycare [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Iwa has adorable children, Multi, Oikawa takes care of Iwa's adorable children, daycare teacher Oikawa, single dad iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_chan/pseuds/Kenzie_chan
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has always loved children and was glad his co-owned daycare was doing swimmingly. Iwaizumi Hajime is a single dad with two adorable children. Now its up to Iwaizumi's adorable children to bring the two adults together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had (and actually have had written) for a while now and although I may not update it frequently, I really do love the ideas I have for this series and the stories I've created in it.

A shrill beeping sounded from the side table next to my bed, waking me from my peaceful slumber. I swatted my hand at it until I finally found the snooze button, letting silence once again engulf the room. My bed was comfy and it’s sheets had the wonderful clean sheet smell. I could and should just fall back asleep. I chose not to. I grumbled as I pushed myself out of my comfortable cocoon and sauntered to my bathroom. 

I looked in the mirror and slapped my hands on my cheeks a few times to hopefully wake me up.There were the slightest of bags under my eyes and I thanked my genetics for making my face so beautiful and tolerant to lack of sleep. I had made the decision to stay up quite late the previous night watching conspiracy theory videos. I was paying the price. After checking a few more times to see that I really didn’t look as tired as I was I made my way to my kitchen. 

My apartment was a decent size. Not too big. Not too small. Just right for a single man in his late 20’s. I whipped up a quick but healthy breakfast and scarfed it down before returning to my room. I stared at my closet for a few minutes, unsure of exactly what I should wear. I nodded upon making my choice. Today was a t-shirt day. Maybe not the most professional looking outfit but I am most definitely rocking it. I luckily never have to worry about looking good because I look good in everything. Or is it that I make everything look good? Admiring myself in the mirror I finished up my morning routine, brushing teeth, styling hair, covering up the small bags under my eyes with makeup, and it’s off to work I go! 

I quickly packed the few things I would need and threw some lunch in my bag before putting on my coat and shoes. I locked up behind me and lightly skipped out of my apartment complex. Reaching the street, I turned to the left and followed the sidewalk. It wouldn’t take me long to get to work. When moving, I made sure I choose a building that was near my work so I could walk there and back easily. I had arrived within 15 minutes and was checking my email on my phone when I stopped in front of the doors. I looked up and read the sign. Goldenrod Daycare. I smiled, hand on my hips, and made a proud huff before unlocking the front doors and walking inside. I was always the first one there because of how close I lived and because I liked to have some time to myself in the building while setting up. I set my bag down in our employee room, placing my lunch in the small corner fridge, and grabbed my apron. 

The aprons all hung on its own peg by the door. Each employee had been allowed to choose their own color and can decorate them however they want, or however their classes want. The only other requirement for uniforms was the small name tag that hung on the top left of apron. Mine read Oikawa Tooru. I put my apron on, tied the string behind my back, and walked out of the room. I went around to each of the rooms in the daycare making sure everything was clean and in order before heading towards the front desk. Around this time is when my coworker always showed up with his own kids in tow. On my way up front I heard the chime of our front door being opened. I sped up and saw a familiar man standing in the front doorway. 

“Koushi-chan!” I called as I raced towards the ash blonde haired man. “I missed you!”

He chuckled and flashed one of this heart stopping smiles at me. “I missed you too Tooru-san, as did these two.”

He gestured to the two small forms behind him. My smile grew and I crouched down with my arms open. The two gladly ran accepted the hug I was offering.

“I missed both of you so much!” I nuzzled our cheeks against each other, earning some giggles. 

The man before me was Sugawara Koushi, my long time friend and coworker. He was a handsome man, although not as beautiful as me, with his soft ash blonde hair, kind brown eyes and beauty mark under his left eye. If he wasn’t taken when I met him, I most definitely worked my own magic. The two adorable goofballs with him were the children he and his husband Sawamura Daichi, they had both decided to keep their surnames, adopted a few years ago. The had a son and daughter, named Haruto and Asuka respectively. Despite being adopted, the two uncannily resemble their parents. Haruto was 4 years old and had short spiky brown hair like Daichi but had blue eyes unlike his parents. Asuka was 3 and had brown eyes, like both of her dads, and blonde hair, not too different from Koushi’s. I had once asked Koushi if he and Daichi had adopted those two because they looked so similar to said parents. 

“Not at all,” he had replied. “It’s funny how it worked out that way isn’t it?”

I still have some doubts, knowing first hand just how cunning Koushi can be, but figured that the couple probably hadn’t picked them out because of that. Also, both children were extremely caring and smart, just like their parents, but you should never get on their bad side. Neither Haruto or Asuka got violently angry like most other kids their age. Instead, they were calm and calculating and could easily come up with a plan to ruin your life and make it seem like an accident. I always treated them kindly and brought them treats whenever I could. I did all I could to make sure I never got on their bad sides.

I’ve known Koushi for many years. We both played volleyball in highschool but somehow never met. As it is, we didn’t meet until our junior year in college. We didn’t get along swimmingly right off the bat but after dishing out some of my charm, the ash blonde man and I became very close friends. We both had similar ideas and ways or running things, so getting along well was easy, and starting a business together was even easier.

Koushi and I co-own Goldenrod Daycare. It’s a medium sized daycare, perfect for all sorts of families who wish for their children to not only have a safe environment when their parents go to work but to learn a variety of skills and information. Goldenrod Daycare has been running about four years with its purpose to educate children and prepare them for their lives ahead. Or at least that’s what our website says. The truth is that Koushi and I both loved children and wanted to work with them. We figured that running our own business would suit us more than finding jobs and started up Goldenrod Daycare. Despite a few ups and downs, we have been surprisingly successful. I guess it helps that most of Koushi’s friends send their kids here.

“Alright Tooru-san, can you help them put their backpacks in their cubbies while I get ready?” Koushi asked.

“Sure thing!” I loved his kids. “Just make sure you tell me all about the trip once you finish!”

Koushi’s family had been away on vacation in Disney World, a surprise for Asuka’s third birthday, the entirety of last week. I was glad they were back, because I had dearly missed the family, and I couldn’t wait to hear about all of the fun they had. Asuka was a very vivid storyteller and I was sure she would be telling everyone about her adventures there.

I helped the kids take off their backpacks and hang them in the cubbies located outside of the rooms. We split up the kids based on age, it was easier to teach them things that they should be learning at that level this way, and we had just enough rooms to cover them. There was an under two room, a two to three year old room and a four year to five year old room. Each kid was supplied a cubby, however all of the ubbies were in the hall and outside the rooms. I was in charge of the four to five year olds and Koushi was in charge of the youngest ones. Depending on how was working what days the caretaker for the two to three year olds sometimes fluctuates, as does Koushi and my positions. 

I heard the door open as Koushi’s kids and I finished putting their bags away. Turning around, I was greeted by black hair and blue-gray eyes. Akaashi Keiji. He was one of our employees, is about a year younger than me and Koushi and has been working with us almost since the beginning. He was pursuing his education to be a nurse practitioner but needed a job after realizing that wasn’t what he wanted to do. We had gladly hired him. He had reluctantly too the job and despite his cold attitude was a kind person and hard worker. Three years later and he still hasn’t quit. While he could be a little cold, I actually really liked the guy. The only thing I didn’t like was how he could actually be prettier than me.

Akaashi walked back to the employee room before the door opened again. Another employee waltzed in. This time is was Kageyama Tobio. He had black hair bright blue eyes with an unimpressed and almost angry look on his face. Boy troubles again, I thought. Tobio-chan and I have always had some issues. We have known each other for quite a few years and at first I disliked him. Well, hated him. But, I grew up and put on my big boy pants and here we are. He’s now one of my employees and I actually don’t find him dreadful or annoying and rather endearing.

Tobio-chan gave me a nod as he also made his way to the employee room. Haruto and Asuka followed me around the daycare as we turned on the lights and got ready for the day. Soon the parents would start dropping their kids off and we needed to be all set. Today I am running my usual four to five room and Koushi his under two room. Tobio-chan will be in charge if the two to three room today because he requested so and they really seem to like him. My coworkers soon joined me outside of the employee room and prepared to greet the parents.

\--------

I woke up to a shrill shrieking sound. This was not my alarm clock, but rather a makeshift one that had started appearing beside my ear every morning for a week now. I grumbled and wrapped my arms around my new alarm clock, rolling over in the process. The shrieking stopped and was replaced with a small scream and fit of giggles. I grabbed a nearby pillow and smashed it on top of the giggling alarm clock, only earning more giggles. After the noise calmed down, I lifted the pillow away and loosened my grip.

“Kiku, why are you waking me up?” I asked my daughter.

The alarm clock wiggled out of my arms and sat on my bed, motioning for me to do the same. I didn’t.

“Come on dad, I’m excited for today!” She responded, grinning from ear to ear.

“I know, but that still doesn’t mean you have to wake me up before my actual alarm clock does,” I chuckled.

“I know, but…”

“No buts!” I pulled her down onto the mattress and squeezed her tight to my chest. “Lets just go back to sleep for now okay?”

Kiku nodded against my chest and we both closed our eyes, ready for sleep to once again take us when a beeping sound came from my side table. My daughter and I groaned and I slammed my hand on the nearby alarm clock. So much for going back to sleep.

I helped Kiku and her younger brother, Yasu get ready for their first day at their new daycare. Until a week ago, my children had a nanny who came to our house every day and took care of them while I was at work. We all loved her and treated her like she was one of the family, but she was fresh out of college and finally able to find a dream job, so she reluctantly quit. Luckily she gave me a warning and let me find a new nanny while she continued to watch my kids. I, however, had been unable to find a nanny that suited our needs and resorted to enrolling them in a daycare. I had looked through a variety of different websites and finally settled on this one. It was close to both my house and work, had smaller class sizes and had specific goals for kids of each age. It seemed like the best option because of this, and because of the price. Besides, my coworker’s son goes there and he highly recommended the place Kiku and Yasu were both excited to go to a daycare, even if they had enjoyed having a personal nanny, and that’s all I need to make me happy.

I helped them both get dressed in outfits they picked out because “I have the right to choose my own first day at daycare outfit.” I humbly obliged, knowing that I could always suggest something else should their outfits be too hideous. Kiku wore a cute lavender dress she had gotten for her last birthday with some black tights underneath and insisted that I put her hair in pigtails with matching colored bows. Yasu went simpler, with some jeans and a white long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve car t-shirt, I had helped him pick it out. After feeding them a quick breakfast, Kiku grabbed her bag and put on her shoes while I helped Yasu with his. I then picked him up along with both of our bags and we all headed to my car.

The drive there was fast, only about twenty minutes, but it seemed to take forever as the screams of excited toddlers broke my eardrums. I was glad that they were excited to learn more by going there but it was dampened by my suffering ear drums. Upon arriving I parked the car and helped the two unbuckle from their car seats. Kiku practically leaped out of the car with her back and danced around me as I got Yasu out and once again held him and his bag. I closed the car door and looked at the well designed sign on the building in front of me. Goldenrod Daycare it read. Kiku had started pulling me towards the doors and a small smile graced my lips. She was quite the handful but I loved her dearly.

We walked inside and I half expected s bell to ring. It didn’t. The interior was simple but very aesthetically pleasing and family friendly. The first thing we saw upon entering was a sort of bar counter style front desk. Off to the right I could see lines of cubbies stretching down the hallway as well as a few open doors. From said doors I could hard the sounds of young children, laughter, yelling, and even a bit of crying. I was greeted by the bright smile of an ash blonde man as he stepped out from behind the counter-desk and and walked over to me, hand outstretched.

“Hello, you must be Iwaizumi-san! I’m Sugawara Koushi, we talked over the phone,” the man shook my hand and introduced himself.

“Yes, I am,” I replied, letting my hand go under Yasu for more support. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you too!” I never though his smile could get brighter, but it somehow did. “And these two cuties must be Kiku and Yasu, correct?”

The both nodded and smiled back at Sugawara-san. He seemed to have a very contagious smile and I could already tell that my children liked him. 

“Well, there’s a few things to discuss and fill out before you leave them here, so if you could please follow me over to the desk Iwaizumi-san.” We walked over to the desk and he pulled out a few pieces of paper and asked me to sign them. Once I finished he continued. “So Yasu-chan, how old are you?”

“One and a half,” he said, unwrapping one of his arms from my neck to hold up an attempted on and a half fingers.

“Wonderful, and you Kiku-chan?”

“Four!” She squealed, also holding up her fingers.

“Well Yasu-chan, you will be in the seedlings room, that has children all under two years old. We have three different rooms all sorted by ages so that we can better cater to their needs at that age,” he explained to me. “Kiku you will be in the flowering room. That has children ages four to five in it. I’m actually the main caretaker for the seedlings so I’ll be with you the whole day Yasu-chan!”

Yasu cheered but Kiku looked dejectedly at the floor. “But i wanted you to be my teacher Sugawara-sensei.”

Sugawara looked at her with a soft smile and bent down to get closer to her eye level.

“That’s sweet of you Kiku-chan, but I’m sure you’ll have much more fun with your teacher. He’s a fun man and I think you’ll really love him. I’ll take you to meet him in a second.”

I looked at my watch ny my eyes widened. I had not expected it to take this long. That or I just didn’t leave on time.

“I’m sorry Sugawara-san but I really need to head out to work now,” I said to the ash blonde man, causing him to look up at me.

“That’s alright, I completely understand. I’ll take the kids for you and get them all set. You can meet Kiku-chan’s teacher when you pick them up.”

I nodded and handed Yasu to Sugawara, who’s grip tightened a bit on me before letting himself be passed off. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before passing him over and then I leaned down to Kik, gave her a hug and also a kiss to the forehead. I said goodbye to my kids and Sugawara and exited the building before fast walking to my car. I started up the engine and looked back at the daycare. There was no reason to and I couldn’t see anything anyways , but I guess it’s just a habit ny now. 

I put the car in drive and pulled away from the daycare and back onto the road. I had a eight hour shift at my work today and I knew that I would be distracted by thought of my kids. I wasn’t going to worry because they were both excited and seemed to be in very capable hands. I was just curious as to what they would do and if they would make friends.

I tried not to fantasize a bit as I made the rest of the trip to work. I knew that they were going to have fun and no matter what they did I knew they would enjoy it more than I would enjoy my job. I loved what I do and enjoy helping people but man was being personal financial assistant not fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldenrod Daycare gets two more children to care for who are both as nervous and excited for their new daycare adventure as their teachers are.

First thing in the morning and Tobio-chan was already having troubles with a kid. One of the children in our Budding Room had started crying for unknown reasons and he was unable to do anything. He claimed to have tried all of the plays in the book but nothing had worked, making him rely on his last resort. Me. He asked for my help and I gladly accepted the challenge and chance to prove that I was still better with kids than him. We had been working for half and hour and had finally minimized the crying to a bit of loud sniffling.

Some may call him the king of dealing with kids, but in that case I was the grand king of dealing with kids. At least, that’s what the boy Tobio-chan was currently pinning over called me one time The kid was calmed down enough for Tobio-chan to comfort him alone so I stood up and turned around just as Koushi-chan’s beautiful face appeared in the doorway.

“There you are Tooru-san. I wanted to introduce you to our two newest daycare attendees. This is Iwaizumi Yasu” He nodded to the boy in his arm and then motioned to the girl at his side. “And this is Iwaizumi Kiku, she’ll be with you.”

I flashed them a bright smile, one that couldn’t rival Koushi’s despite me believing that could, and walked towards the girl. I squatted down to her level and gave her the kindest smile I have ever given someone.

“Hello, Kiku-chan! I’m glad that we’ll get to know each other more! I’m Oikawa Tooru and I’ll be your teacher from now on. Let’s take care of each other! Want me to show you our room?”

My light tone was mixed with the general happiness that I felt. Not only did I love getting new children in my class, but Kiku was really cute and I could just feel that we’d get along well.The girl slowly nodded at me and I stood back up, offering my hand. She took it and we walked to the Flowering Room hand in hand. I could already tell that she would be one of my favorite students, especially after she came out of her shell.

It didn’t take her long at all to come out of her shell.

Right after I led her to the Budding room, I let her know that once everyone else got there, we were only waiting on a few more kids, she could introduce herself. A few minutes later and the remaining kids in the class arrived, I looked expectantly at Kiku and she took a small breath before speaking from the front of the room next to me.

“Hello! My name is Iwaizumi Kiku and I’m three!” She exclaimed, her eyes and smile bright. “I have a younger brother Yasu and we’ll both be coming here from now on! Please take care of us!”

She bowed and chatter immediately broke out. Kiku has acted shy before but the moment I had her introduce herself she showed no signs of her previous anxiety. I was glad that I wouldn’t have to worry about her making friends. Asuka, Koushi’s daughter, had already called her over to her. Kiku joined Asuka at her table and I took this as my que to start. 

“Alright everyone! Time to get down to business!” I cheered. “We’ll start today off with some reading! Grab a copy of Guri and Gura to share with a partner and come sit in a circle on the carpet. We’ll all take turns reading.”

The children stood up and went to grab the popular book from the small bookshelf at the back of the room, Asuka showing Kiku the way. Soon they were all sitting in a big circle and I joined with my own copy of the book. We went around the circle, each child reading their own page and asking me for help when needed. Kiku seemed to be enjoying daycare so far and I couldn’t be happier. 

\--------

I leaned back in my chair, taking my fingers off of the keyboard and letting out a big sigh. I could tell that the daycare was a good place, but I still couldn’t help but worry about my kids. Sure, Kiku was friendly and adventurous but I had no clue how she would feel being away from the house for so long. Yasu I was more worried about because he was mellower than his sister and easily affected by changes. Once I changed to an off brand cereal and he sulked for two whole weeks. I had no clue how he would react to this new situation. So far so good, but you could never relax because his emotions were quite unpredictable. While gazing at the ceiling, I ran a hand through my hair and let out a fairly large sigh. 

Sugawara-san has my number so if anything goes wrong he can call me. And he seemed very nice and assured me that he would take good care of them. Yasu also let Sugawara-San hold him right away which was a good sign. I kept reassuring myself while rocking back and forth in my chair, my hand still holding onto my hair. 

A roll of papers came down on my forehead, causing me to sit up straight in my chair and whip around to look at my harasser. 

“Everything alright?” My coworker, Matsukawa Issei, asked as he set the papers on my desk. 

“Yeah,” I answered, not in the mood to give him a hard time for smacking me. “I’m just worried about my kids.”

Issei sat at the chair in front of my desk usually meant for clients and nodded his head.

“That’s understandable. You and your kids have never experienced a daycare before. But Hajime, you honestly have nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” I sighed. “But I still don’t know if they’ll like the place or how they’ll be treated there.”

My hand made its way to my face rather than my hair and I felt really tempted to rest my head on the desk. With my eyes closed and my hand covering most of my face, all I heard was a little tch, although I could imaging he look he was giving me, before I heard Issei’s voice again.

“Goldenrod Daycare is a great place. The instructors and atmosphere there are phenomenal. Besides, would I really send my kid to a awful daycare and then refer it to you?”

“No, you wouldn’t,” I sighed again, hand slowly leaving my face. 

“Exactly. Ryouichi loves it just as much, if not more, than Takahiro and I love it. Just wait until you pick your kids up, I’m sure they’ll be excited to go again tomorrow.”

“I’m sure they will be,” I responded, sending my friend a thankful face. “Thanks for calming me down.”

“No problem, someone needed to do it,” he waved his hand dismissively and raised out of the chair. “We can’t have you slacking off now can we? That wouldn’t be good for the business.”

Matsukawa walked out of my office, closing the door and waving goodbye. I looked at the work in front of me and knew that I needed to get back to work. I knew Kiku and Yasu would enjoy Goldenrod Daycare and Issei’s words only reassured me further. I took a deep breath and returned to work, not as worried as I was a few minutes prior. 

I pulled up Goldenrod Daycare after making it through the rest of work. After Issei’s stop at my office the rest of the day went by without too much worrying, although I couldn’t help but think about my kids. Clocking out had caused a wave of relief to wash over me and I was anxious to see how my kids felt about their new daycare but now that I was here all I felt was excitement. There were quite a few cars and parents outside of the daycare, all waiting to pick up their children.

I stepped out of my car, locking it behind me, and joined the masses. It didn’t take me long to find a few familiar faces, one being Issei’s husband Takahiro. I made my way through the waiting parents and towards him. As I neared, he turned his attention from the phone in his hand to me.

“Hello Hajime-kun, I was just texting Issei. He said that you were freaking out over your kids,” Takahiro raised an eyebrow and a smirk started playing on his lips.

“I was not freaking out,” I grumbled, sending the man a glare. “Yes I was a bit worried, any good parent would be, but I was not freaking out.”

“Really? Because Issei said that you were on the verge of crying and that he needed to comfort you before you broke down into a sobbing mess on your office floor.”

His smirk grew even bigger as he continued to tease me. My glare darkened and I was about to say a few choice words to the smirking man in front of me when the sounds of children interrupted me. The doors to the daycare had opened and a horde of children streamed out. Among the many children were a few adults, all males, wearing aprons, which I assumed meant they were the caretakers. I instantly recognized the ash blonde hair of Sugawara-san among the young men, Yasu in his arms. Said man made eye contact with me moments later and flashing his bright smile he made his way over.

As Sugawara walked, I noticed another apron wearing man following close behind him, I didn’t focus on him however because the child holding his hand stole my complete attention. Kiku was smiling bigger than I had seen her do in a long time. When she saw me, she let go of the man’s hand and ran towards me. I squatted down and held out my arms so that why she reached me I wrapped her in my arms. She returned the hug quickly before letting go and bouncing up and down while speaking faster than the sound of light. I stood up, telling my daughter that she could tell me all about her day later and greeted the two men in front of me.

“Hello again Iwaizumi-san. Yasu worked really hard today and was a blast to take care of. I can’t wait to spend more time with him, he’s a very sweet kid,” Sugawara said and I thanked him, taking Yasu from his arms. “I need to go talk with a few other parents, but this is Kiku’s teacher, and I’m sure he’ll be able to answer any further questions you might have.”

Sugawara said goodbye to us and hurried over to some parents a little ways away. I looked at the man who had walked over with the ash blonde caretaker and waited patiently. He was currently talking with Takahiro while Ryouichi chatted with Kiki. The two had known each other for a while considering that I worked with Issei and was friends with both members of the couple. The two had always gotten along and had similar interests so knowing that they were in the same daycare class thrilled me.

After another minute or two, the two men stopped talking and Takahiro said goodbye to him and me as he called for Ryouichi. After the two started heading to their car, Kiku’s caretaker turned to me. It was the first time I got a good look at him. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes that contrasted with his smooth fair skin. He was taller than me and had a slender body. If I hadn’t known he worked here I might have mistaken him for some sort of model. He had an undeniably attractive face and it kind of pissed me off, however his smile is what ticked me off even more.

“Hello Iwaizumi-san, my name is Oikawa Tooru and I’m Kiku’s instructor here. It’s nice to meet you,” He held out his hand and I shook it before he started talking about Kiku’s day.

He wore a smile on his face, but I was able to instantly tell that it was fake. However, there was no malice or discontent hidden behind it. He seemed to just be putting on a polite smile that many people would take as charming. Overall, he seemed like a nice man who I could trust my kids with, even if we didn’t end up getting along, not that I thought we wouldn’t.

“They’re both great kids,” Oikawa said, his once fake smile becoming sincere. “You’ve raised them well. I can’t wait to see you all again tomorrow.”

I thanked the man for the compliment and for taking care of my kids before we all waved goodbye and walked to my car. I strapped the two into their car seats before buckling myself in and starting the car. The whole ride home the two were sharing stories of their day and of the people they had met. Despite pulling in the driveway and getting out of the car the two never stopped. Once in the house they seemed to calm down.

I prepared a quick dinner and we all sat down to eat it, a tradition we had developed because we’ve never been able to see each other much during the day. They continued describing their classmates in between bites of food and I couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on my face. Any previous worries I had were completely gone now.


End file.
